Azariah
'Overview' "Seek the Path, do not seek attainment, Seek for the Path within yourself. "Do not expect to hear the truth from others, nor to see it, or read it in books. Look for the truth in yourself, not without yourself. "Aspire only after the impossible and inaccessible. Expect only that which shall not be. "The Path is in yourself, and Truth is in yourself and Mystery is in yourself." - P.D. Ouspensky, "The Symbolism of the Tarot" Azariah Greenwold is a nationally famous author of speculative fiction, crank literature, and somewhat opaque treatises on strange forces and bizarre phenomena at work in the world. He has also made appearances on the History Channel, YouTube, and even a couple of late-night news broadcasts as a consultant on the esoteric and strange. Renowned for cutting to the quick on those matters and debunking a number of myths for public edification, he is also somewhat well-known for his charity work on behalf of the Freemasons, mainly towards supporting public education, especially of migrant worker adults. 'Description' This man stands nearly, but not quite, at a height of six foot even. His short hair looks to be well into the process of fully greying, and his hazel eyes peer out, bright and full, lined with the beginnings of crow's feet and a decent tan. His face is square, symmetrical by all accounts, and his jaw is perennially dusted with five o'clock shadow. He looks to have recently cleared his fourth decade alive, and very much evokes an image of "middle age". His raw physicality is fairly unimpressive, thoroughly average by any account, but what he does possess he seems to keep well-trimmed and athletic. In most cases, he is likely to be found wearing fairly uniform shades of khaki - a khaki bowler hat, a starched, white button-up shirt beneath a khaki trenchcoat, khaki slacks, and dark brown leather shoes. He consistently smells of an amber-based cologne, not overpowering, with light floral tones of iris and violet. 'RP Hooks' * The Occult - Do you enjoy weird, esoteric things that would get you looked at funny if you mentioned them around just about anyone else? Hazard a chat with this fellow, he likely has something to share on the subject! * Religion - A personally pious man, Azariah has something to say regarding just about any flavor of faith out there, but deeply holds to some obscure brand of Christianity despite all attempts to keep it from being too obvious. * Yoga - Do you like the idea of bending into a pretzel? Azariah can probably show you how! * Teaching - Azariah is a teacher at the Hall School, and is often seen grading papers. Need homework help? 'Gossip' * Azariah is a total impostor - he's just making it all up as he goes along, an inveterate grifter and bullshitter that has coasted through life without a single hiccup. He sells his snake oil on TV to keep the sheeple entertained. That's not even his real first name! * Sure,,Mr. Greenwold may know some stuff, but he's completely nuts. The stuff he's written about in some of those books makes it seem like he's totally delusional. Something about miles of gears and machinery underneath downtown Chicago? WTF? * He is active in at least three separate secret societies, and some say he's a total junkie for initiations, always looking for another system to get totally enmeshed in. * Get this. He knows about the Strix. A mortal, knowing about the Strix. Who wants to bet he knows darker secrets than he lets on? * anatole2.jpg|Azariah (p.b. Anatole Taubman) Anatole1.jpg|Azariah (p.b. Anatole Taubman) anatole3.jpg|Azariah (p.b. Anatole Taubman) Category:Active PC